Staff of Eden
|-|Papal Staff= |-|Alexander the Great's Staff= |-|Tsar Alexander III's Imperial Staff= Summary The Staves of Eden are Pieces of Eden embodying sovereignty and dominion. Known throughout history by various names, the Staves have been used by various Egyptian Pharaohs and Priests, Israelite Prophets and Scholars, Roman Catholic Popes, and Russian Tsars. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A on its own, higher with powers. Low 7-B to 7-B via explosion, higher with the Apple of Eden combined Name: Staff of Eden, the Papal Staff, Imperial Staff, Alexander's Staff, Staff of Hermes Trismegistus Origin: Assassin's Creed Classification: Piece of Eden, staff Wielders: Isu (Most notably Hermes Trismegistus, who had his own Staff), Moses, John the Baptist, Pythagoras, Kassandra, Alexander the Great, Flavius Metellus, Popes (the last pope to wield it was Rodrigo Borgia), Ezio Auditore da Firenze (temporarily), Tsar Alexander III, Nikolai Orelov (Temporarily), Layla Hassan (Hermes' Staff) Powers and Abilities: Statistics Amplification, Power Bestowal (Grants its wielders a wide array of abilities like superhuman strength, speed, senses, reflexes and endurance. Grigori Rasputin with a shard of the now-destroyed Imperial Staff was able to survive being disemboweled in a stabbing attempt and later miraculously healed from it), Shockwave Inducement, Explosion Manipulation, Invisibility, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3) (Possesses the same powers as the Apple of Eden. Grigori Rasputin used a shard of the Imperial Staff to psychologically scar one of his disciples and force her to carve out her own nose), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Durability Negation, Telekinesis, Water Manipulation (Parted the Red Sea), Limited Reality Warping by itself (Like the Apple of Eden, the Staff was also capable of turning human thought into reality, and in conjunction with the Apple, the effects would usually be permanent), Limited Flight, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Sealing (Can be used to open or close Isu vaults, like the Vatican Vault), Shockwave Inducement and several other abilities, also provides Resistance to almost all powers of the Apple of Eden Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ on its own (Equal to the other Pieces of Eden, like the Sword, Spear and the Staff of Hermes, as they are all made of the same material, and should have equal amplifying abilities as them. Can enhance its wielders to be strong enough to fight even the Isu, as seen in the Fates of Atlantis DLC. Rodrigo with the Staff could easily injure Ezio despite the latter wearing the Armor of Altaïr with both Ezio and the armor set being this durable on their lonesome, and managed to defeat multiple of Ezio's Apple-generated clones, with said clones being able to fight toe-to-toe with Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Flavius Metellus, after being amplified by Alexander's Staff, could easily hold his own against Bayek. Pythagoras with the Staff of Hermes could easily hold his own against Kassandra. The Imperial Staff granted Tsar Alexander III enough power to fight on par with the likes of Nikolai Orelov and even without it the Tsar could easily show feats of superhuman strength, like lifting a train carriage and then tipping it to the other side), higher with its powers (The Staff of Hermes was responsible for bringing Atlantis to ruins). Small City level to City level via explosion (Due to having been overloaded with electricity, the Imperial Staff exploded and flattened over 2,000 km^2 worth of trees, an event that would later be known as the Tunguska Event), higher with the Apple of Eden (In this state, it was noted in various religious books to be capable of unleashing supernatural feats gargantuan in scale, like Moses parting the Red Sea and so on) Lifting Strength: Unknown by itself, at least Class 5 via amping its wielder (Enhances the wielder's strength to that of the Isu. Even after letting go of the Staff, Flavius was easily capable of wrestling with Bayek, who can overpower lions and hippos bare-handed, and Tsar Alexander III was able to lift and tip a wrecked train carriage to the other side. Pythagoras with the Staff of Hermes was capable of easily overpowering Kassandra, who could hold her own against the Kretan Bull, which dwarved both ordinary cattle and even horses in terms of size), higher with telekinetic powers (Caused the parting of the Red Sea) Speed: Unknown by itself, depends on the wielder. At least Supersonic+ via amping its user (The user becomes fast enough to rival even the Isu, as seen with the Staff of Hermes, and should have comparable speed to other Pieces of Eden. Rodrigo with the Papal Staff could somewhat keep up with Ezio, who is this fast, while Flavius even after letting go of Alexander's Staff could keep up with Bayek, who is this fast. The Imperial Staff's power allowed Tsar Alexander III to completely blitz Nikolai Orelov, who can dodge bullets at this speed) and via energy blasts (Can shoot energy beams with comparable speed to most other Pieces of Eden). Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Equal to all other Pieces of Eden in terms of durability, as they are all made of the same material. Took many full-powered hits from the Sword of Altaïr and from the Apple's clones, which are this powerful), higher with the Apple of Eden combined (Should be capable of producing barriers as powerful as the Apple's) Range: Several meters by itself. Thousands of kilometers via explosion (Due to overloading its shard, a massive explosion known as the Tunguska Event flattened over 2000 km^2 worth of forest) and powers (Was noted to have been used to part the Red Sea). Planetary by combining it with the Apple of Eden. Weaknesses: Misuse of the Staff can result in its power overloading, resulting in devastating explosions Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Staves Category:Weapons Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Madness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ubisoft Category:Stone Walls Category:Shockwave Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Sense Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Water Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users